dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Way It Should Be
Traps There were some notes that said they could be detected with a rogue with 18 cunning, and 16 cunning for PS3. I tried with Varric and he couldn't detect them with 16 cunning on PC. Unless it's a known bug that PS3 users don't need that much cunning to detect traps, I'm wondering how accurate this information is. 16:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :These notes are long gone, so I am removing the unresolved tag as well. 10:02, September 19, 2013 (UTC) it vs. It - rollback needed This quest is spelled "The Way It Should Be" (PC v1.04). Unless there is a discrepancy between PC and console versions, a rollback is needed as per DA:NAME. Edit: I just noticed that this quest happens to be one of the examples used on the Dragon Age Wiki:Naming conventions page, so I'd wager that there is no discrepancy. 21:57, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :indeed, that's exactly where i found it...--Yeti magi (talk) 02:00, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::So why did you rename the page? It was correct as per the game and DA:NAME before you changed it. 02:34, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I was unaware that the capitalization standards were to be relaxed in cases (further) indicating BioWare's sloppiness. will "correct" asap. :) --Yeti magi (talk) 03:11, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :::do we need to wait for a higher authority to roll it back, or should i just rerename?--Yeti magi (talk) 03:16, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure if a rollback, undo, or edit/rename is best in this case. But it's not urgent, hopefully an admin will be around to answer that. On another note, there's a lot of misspellings, poor grammar, and other errors in the games. One of the worst cases are the DA2 shields, over 70% of the "round shields" are not round. The last time I've read a discussion about it, the consensus was to remain consistent with the games, even if that means carrying-forward errors. Personally, I usually add a brief line of trivia to point them out, so that the reader is aware that it isn't a mistake with the wiki, but within the game itself. Regards, 03:40, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::that is an excellent policy of yours - i will strive to emulate it! i have only just begun da2 but already i am sighing with exasperation at the sloppy, sloppy, sloppy... :::::i Undid the other de-capping, but was not provided with an undo link or button for the rename/move, or i would have done so as well...--Yeti magi (talk) 09:38, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Just a note - "It" with a capital I is not a grammatical mistake anyhow. BioWare makes mistakes, but this wasn't one of them. All pronouns receive capital letters in titles (consult a textbook if you're uncertain). The frequent mistake people make is to make "it" lowercase, because people confuse it with short prepositions such as "at" and "in." Pronouns and prepositions are two entirely different parts of speech and have different capitalization rules. Same goes for "Is," because it is a verb. Grammar nerd out. Sirensix (talk) 15:26, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::ack! thank you!! *shamed* Yeti magi (talk) 23:07, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Quesionable Bug! Donnic will still talk to Aveline even if she's not in your party. I don't think this can be true. The location doesn't show up on the map and Donnic isn't there anyway if Aveline isn't in the party, so someone must have fiddled something to get the situation in the first place. Ergo it's not a bug with the game. (talk) 10:25, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Talking to Aveline On the PC I didn't have to actually interact with Aveline for the dialogue to trigger, after she's named Captain. After leaving and returning to the office, I kept trying to interact but it wouldn't trigger. As I wanted to talk away (exit the office again), that's when it automatically triggered. So technically you do not need to interact with her, just keep walking in an out of the office, until the dialogue triggers. Parochy (talk) 15:40, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Doncha just hate it ... ... when a help page mentions something like "final dialogue choice" without telling you how many responses there are in the exchange? How can someone be aggressive whilst still retaining friendship like that, except for having to reload once the useful info is known by have a test run first? It's "Good work, I'm proud of you", that's required. Or a quick flirt gives the same approval gain.